Doll Project: In Control
by GRRDOG
Summary: Hibiki is known as the Doll Project in the ANBU ROOT. Her father Ibiki Morino left the ROOT use her one certain conditions. But now she is now "active" as the ROOT say. But what just will happen to the ROOT's doll. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**READ AND REVIEW **

* * *

I was told to go to Danzo-samas office. I walked down a long dark hallway. It had lamps every couple of feet but it didn't really help at all. I soon made it to Danzo-samas office the door was big and brown. I knocked on the door and was allowed to go on inside. I pushed the heavy door open. I walked in his office and shut the door. He was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. I walked up till I was infront of the desk.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" I said

"Ah, Echo I have a mission for you" he stated

I tilted my head.

"You are going to be a member of 4 diffrent squads of genin"

I tilted my head even more.

"You will alternate between the squads"

"Oh" I said

"But you are not to leave the village and have to be picked up by one of the ROOT members as well as be brought there by one" he stated

"Hm?" I questioned

"We can not let one of my prized projects be influenced or be taken" he answers

I nod

"You will start tomorrow at there team placments your name on this mission is Ai"

"Hai"

"Dismissed"

When I left the room I proceded down the hall till I got to mine. Inside was a small nightstand with 2 drawers both held my clothes. Ontop of it was my hair brush and a small hand mirrior. Next to the nightstand was my twin bed that had a dark red blanket over it and had one pilliow. Sitting on the pilliow was a grey stuffed bunny. I changed into my white long sleeved nightgown and went to sleep to get ready for the mission.

* * *

**How was it I hope it was good reveiw and tell me how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait I was sick with the flu and still am but I feel good enough to write. On to the story.**

* * *

I woke up at my usual time 5:00 in the morning. I switched out of my nightgown in to my ANBU uniform. I then was once again walking down the long hallway to Danzo`s office. I knocked on the door and was allowed in. I walked up to his desk waiting for what to do.

"Ah Echo glad you are here" stated Danzo

I nodded

"Are you ready for your mission"

I nodded

He looked me over and shook his head.

"Those clothes won't do" he said as he opened his desk drawers

He handed me some clothes. Which I gladly took.

"The ANBU bringing you to the school will meet you at your door after you change"

I nodded. He gave me the signal to leave and I turned to leave. I walked to my room to change. When I got to my room I looked at the clothes he gave me. It was a black crop top that showed my stomach and stopped about at my ribs it had long sleeves that covered my hands but they were baggy. Then I had black spandex shorts. I looked in the hand mirror after I put on the clothes. My blackish purpleish hair stopped mid-back. I had bangs also that were right over my purple eyes. I put on my black weapons pouch on my left leg just over the bandages. I still had on my back ninja shoes and last I put my leaf headband on my left arm it had black cloth. I walked out of my room to see the ROOT member that was supposed to take me to the school.

I saw the Hokage standing outside of the school. Me and the ROOT member bowed low to the Hokage. He nodded his head and the ROOT member left. He signaled us to walk I followed a few steps behind.

"I am aware of your current situation you will switch teams every new week, you will train with that team for 3 days of that week you are assigned to them" he explained

"Hai"

"You are not to leave the village walls under any circumstances unless given permission by Danzo" he sighed

"Hai"

"No killing any of the ninja and villagers of the villiage, good luck" he stated just as we reached the door.

I bowed and knocked on the door to the room were I was supposed to meet all the teams at once. I lady answered the door, she had black hair. She lead me in to the room. There was 4 diffrent teams and senseis. Each were seperated by tables. The lady led me to her squad.

"This is Ai" she stated

I nodded in agreement

"This is Kiba Hinata Shino and I'm Kurenai" she said as she pointed to each genin.

I left after that and went to the another table and it was the same intro to for each table but diffrent names. After that they told me the teams rotation. It went Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and then Gai. I nodded at the arrangement and then left with team Kakashi.

We got to there training ground. After a long walk through the villiage to here. I turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Now lets get to know a little about you" he said

"Hai, I'm Ai I dont have likes dislikes hobbies or goals in life other than to serve Danzo-sama" I stated

"We learned nothing about you" yelled Sakura and Naruto

"How about you ask her questions" Kakashi butted in after he gave me a long hard stare.

"How old are you" asked Naruto

"9" I said blankly

"Whats your favorite color" asked Sakura

"None"

"Whats your rank" asked Sasuke

"ANBU level and still in training" I said

"What" yelled Sakura and Naruto again

Sakura looked over at Kakashi waiting for an explaination.

"Its nothing of importance" I answered before Kakashi could explain.

"Ah ok lets begin" said Kakashi


	3. NOTE

I now have a live poll up to work on a story of your choice. So vote and the poll will be over July 12. AND NOW I FIGURED OUT HOW TO SHOW THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT.


End file.
